You Complete Me
by fallingyuki
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? A time traveling priestess stumbling upon a magical store full of mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter One**

"It's wonderful. I'll take it." Kagome put her money on the counter, took her purchases and walked out the door. Tucking the packages under her arm she stood in front of the door way and took a deep breath. Exhaling she looked around and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was here. It took her far too long to get here and she was so excited about her prospects. Picking a direction with the age ole 'eeny meeney miney moe' she went left and followed the path. It brought back memories of old times. Following a path looking for the shards. She missed those days. She missed a lot of things about those days but she put it to the back of her mind and focused on where she was walking now. She needed to find a place to stay. She had been in London for about two weeks. She tried to look up any information on her mother's family. There was nothing to be found. She knew it was a slim chance that she would find anything but it was a start. And a person couldn't get anywhere without starting somewhere.

Looking around Kagome was in awe of the different architecture that graced these alleys. She was very shocked when she found herself in this little world. Well, little wasn't the right word to use. It was a small part of the city of London. A very small part that it seemed most people didn't even notice that existed. She wasn't sure how she got to be on Diagon Alley. She just happened upon it. Maybe that wasn't the right word either. She popped out onto the street.

At first she wasn't sure where she was. She was walking down the street trying to find a place to stay when it felt like she blinked. She was on the street of London and next thing she knew she was on a cobblestone street with very dated window fronts. The stores were …. Different. She didn't think anything of the switch. It's not like unexpected things had never happened to her. They did. Frequently. But not since she had been back.

It had been a year since the well closed for her. Sealed against her. Stranding her on this side of the well. Shaking her head again she continued to walk down the street until she saw the most garish store front she had ever seen. Anywhere. **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. **_What an interesting name for a shop_, she thought. She might get something for Souta inside.

Walking indoors Kagome was astounded by the amount of things that were in the store. Everywhere she looked she could see smoke, sparkles, and a rainbow of colors. It seemed this store catered to the trickster in people. She smiled to herself thinking that this would be a perfect place to bring Shippo. He would be running around trying to take everything in all at once. There were kids running around doing that exact thing. There was laughter and smiles. It was a bright and warm place. Completely different then outside.

Outside the weather was a bit nippy. It was getting colder as the sun was starting to go down for the night. It was bleak. It felt like the store was taking in all the colors and leaving just the blacks, browns and greys for the world outside. Kagome smiled again as she started to peruse the shelves.

"Can I help you miss?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." Kagome looked up and smiled at the employee. She had to look up a bit too. He was a head and a half taller than herself. The man nodded as Kagome kept walking around the store. She was starting to come down some stairs when, like her usual self, she tripped. Bracing herself for a fall she closed her eyes. When she didn't feel the hardwood floor on her face she opened her eyes and was looking into the eyes of the same employee as before. He had bright red hair that hung over his eyes. Hair that Kagome wanted to touch. Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she started to struggle against her savior. Scrambling out of the man's arms in embarrassment Kagome bowed to the man in apology.

"I am so sorry." She bowed again. She was so agitated from the uncontrollable desire to run her fingers through his hair she continued to bow in apology.

The man gently touched her shoulder on her third bow. "Miss, its fine." Startled Kagome looked up at him again. The urge was still there, only it was a little stronger. She clenched her fingers into white knuckled fists and kept them close to her sides.

"Thank you." She smiled again and started to turn away when she noticed that he was still touching her shoulder. She looked back at him questioningly.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" the urge to touch his hair too? She hoped that wasn't the case. She had never felt this way before with a human. It was one thing when it came to ears, especially dog ears, but she never had this urge when it came to a human so she didn't know what was going on.

"That." He let go of her shoulder and his hand slowly started to reach up and ended up resting on her head. Kagome started when he began to pet her head.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" She tried to inch away from the crazy man who was patting her head like a pet. Go figure she thought. I have the urge to touch his hair and he starts petting mine. She started to giggle. Stepping away from the man and his petting hand she couldn't hold in the laugh at the face he made. It was just too cute. Her hand went to cover up her chuckle when it instead reached up trying to touch his hair.

What the hell, she thought? What is going on? She could barely reach his head and was softly stroking the ends of his hair that hung just below his ears. They both stepped closer so that they could get to where they wanted to be. Touching the other's hair.

"Bloody hell." The man said as he stepped closer to Kagome. It looked like they were embracing if one didn't look close enough. The hands were straining but the bodies were pulling away.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked as the feelings of contentment washed through her as she fondled his hair.

"I'm sorry miss. We were going to test this new product of ours. I think we might have made a mistake with some of the ingredients."

"Product? Ingredients? What are you talking about?"

"It was supposed to give you a few features of a favorite pet. Scales, tails, ears, eyes. "  
"Huh?" Kagome asked as she tried to pull her body away from this strange man. He was trying to turn people into pets? What the hell kind of place was this. She looked around and her second sweep of the place made everything that looked fun and magical, menacing.

"What the hell kind of place is this? Is it a trap? Do you lure poor unsuspecting people here to turn them into pets?" Kagome's voice started to rise in her anger. Along with her voice her powers rose to the surface and helped the urge to touch the man's hair go away.

"No. We don't. It was just a joke."

"A Joke? To turn people into animals? How is that funny? What kind of place is this? Does your boss know what you are doing? I would like to speak to the manager." She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the man. The man stared at her. They continued to stare at each other.

"Well? Are you going to get your manager?"

"I am the manager."

Kagome's arms uncrossed. She felt her mouth fall open at his words.

"You run this place?" she asked softly. She couldn't believe it.

"I own this place." Her eyes widened. She took a step back. He took a step forward. He started to reach for her but was too late when she took another step back and started to tumble down the stairs. She only got out a squeak before someone caught her. The arms around her made her feel light. She was turned around by her catcher when her eyes widened some more. The man who was holding her was the same man who touched her hair. She turned to look at where the man was a moment ago and promptly fainted.

**AN:**

I am sorry. I have lost a few files and have moved across the country and well... I have many excuses. I am sitting in front of the computer now and this jumped ahead of the line of what needed to be rewritten. I'm sorry for those who are reading my other work. The next installments are coming soon. I hope you like this. Please let me know what you think. Again, its just me so please excuse any grammatical errors. Unless they are REALLY bad and then I have to know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter Two**

"Well Forge, I believe that is a first." The man said as he lifted up the woman who had fainted in his arms and carried her to the back. His brother followed after checking on some of the customers along the way.

The store had come to a stop for a moment when people noticed the unconscious woman in George's arms. He proceed to head to the back of the shop while Fred reassured customers that it was part of the joke. An irate woman falling to the schemes of the Weasley twins. After a few minutes he walked through the doors to a sitting area in the back of the shop. George was pushing her hair away from her face and staring at her.

"Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's the effects of the potion?"

"I don't know, Gred."

Fred watched as George leaned closer to the small woman lying on their couch. George slowly let his finger glide down her cheek. He did it a few times before he realized what he was doing. He looked into his brother's eyes, and saw the same thing. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off of her.

"What the hell did we put in the potion? I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

"Me neither. I… I couldn't stop touching her head. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I was barely able to control my fingers to just pat her head instead of running my fingers through her hair. The urge was so strong."

"Did you feel anything about you change? Did you feel any dog ears? A tail? Scales?" George was getting frustrated. He didn't see any changes on his brother and when he watched his brother shake his head he knew that there weren't any visual changes on himself.

"George." George looked up at his brother.

"What?"

"We made that batch last night. We didn't even use them. And it's almost evening and nobody was affected. Except her." He turned his head back to look at the little Asian woman resting on the couch.

"Do you think she did something?"

"I don't know. I couldn't stop petting her head when I started. I could feel the both of us trying to pull away but getting closer. But when she got mad, she, I don't know. Sparked? That's what it felt like. Anyways when that happened she stepped back and started to get mad." He started to chuckle. "She looks very good when she's mad."

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing till we find out from her. She is going to be very angry when she wakes up." He started to chuckle again as he took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Why?"

"She thinks we are turning people into pets to sell them."

George started to laugh. When Fred didn't join in, he stopped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, shit." He slumped down in the opposite armchair and waited for their mysterious customer to awaken. It wasn't long before she did.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she began to slowly wake up. _What a crazy dream that was,_ she thought. _I can't believe I would think of such a crazy thing and in a store. And what a store, one where they turn their customers in to pets. It's like a creepy fairy tale._ Kagome started to stretch out the kinks in her body as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in her room. She stopped looking up and started to look around when she halted on a pair of warm brown eyes. Startled she kept looking around when she noticed to the other side of her the exact same warm brown eyes. She nodded her head back and forth for a moment until she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm still dreaming."

"Miss, you are awake."

"I can't be. This isn't my room."

"You fainted."

"Nope, I'm dreaming." Turning away from the brothers she tucked her hands under her chin and proceeded to fall back to sleep.

Fred looked at George. George looked at her then back at his brother. What were they going to do?

"Let her sleep."

"You think?"

"I'm not going to touch her. I can still feel that urge. You?"

"Yeah, me too." George reached for the comforter that was lying across the back of the couch and draped it over the little lady. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled as she snuggled into the blanket.

"She'll come see us when she awakes. Let's get back to work. I need a little distance. I think the potion is still in effect." Fred nodded and followed his brother out but looked back just once. She looked so cozy, lying there on their couch. Like she was meant to be there. He shook the thought out of his head as he went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

**You Complete Me**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kagome woke to a grumbling stomach. She reached under the blanket to rub her irate belly and slowly started to rise. Pushing the covers away she noted that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even lying on a bed but a couch. A really ugly couch. It was plaid with a variety of maroons and yellows. The colors were pretty just not in that order. But it was soft and comfy, and for a couch that should be all that mattered. At least to her. She snuggled the couch once more wanting to remember the feel before getting up. _I think I need to get one of these for my new place. I should find out where they got it._ Kagome stopped thinking for a minute and focused on the word 'they'. 'Where they got it.' Her eyes widened as she took in the room around her. She wasn't in her room in the inn, she wasn't even in a bedroom. She was in a sitting room of some sort. The walls were covered in different posters of … were the people moving in the pictures? She took several steps forward until her face was an inch away from the wall. _YES! The picture is moving. Is that person on a broom?_ She looked around and noticed that all the posters were moving. _Weird. I wonder if I woke up in some other dimension. Shoot, if I can cross time what is another dimension. I just gotta find my way home._ She straightened her clothing and started walking to the only door in the room. _I hope this new world is not too crazy._ Slowly opening the door her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was the same store she had walked into before she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep. BEFORE she fell ASLEEP? Who falls asleep at a store? No one. Unless you're a child. She wasn't a child so she didn't really fall asleep. Her memories hit her then. She was touching a strangers hair and when she confronted him about it he said he turned people into pets. Into Pets! She was so upset that while backing away from him she fell. Into his arms. The last thing she remembered before she fainted was looking into the man's rich brown eyes and looking across from her into the same rich brown eyes. She could melt into those chocolate orbs. She shook her head and sighed.

_Twins. They are twins. Why the hell did I faint? I've been in stickier situations and did not faint. What makes this special?_ Her eyes widened again. _It was a spell. They cast some sort of spell on me. Who does that?_ She straightened her shoulders and proceed through the shop looking for either pair of chocolate brown eyes. She came across one of them and watched as the man dazzled a little boy. Sparkles flew out of the ball that he crushed with his fingers. A trumpet sounded and whatever happened next was masked by the gleeful laugh coming from the little boy. Kagome smiled as the tall man handed the man next to the boy a bag of the balls and waved them down to the registers below. Kagome watched as the man tensed in front of her and slowly turned around. When their eyes met she felt a spark go through her. The same urge was in her fingers again. She wanted to run her fingers through his locks of hair. She wanted to do more than that but the most insistent urge was his hair and running her fingers through it. It was a beautiful shade of red. She stopped her hands from reaching forward by clasping them together behind her. But her body had another thought about that. Her slow steps towards the man began to gain speed so it looked as if she were rushing to him. She watched as his eyebrows lifted. He took a step forward and stopped. It look like he too was struggling with this stranger urge. She lifted one eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" she looked at him trying to take in his face and watching for any sign that he was being deceitful.

He shrugged.

She cocked her other brow. He looked around the store and found what he was looking for by the narrowing of his eyes. Turning to see where he was looking she saw his brother looking at him. He looked at her, smiled, then back at his brother and nodded. Kagome spared a brief glance at the brother next to her and focused on the one downstairs. He was talking to a man at the register. He gestured up to them, the man looked up and nodded with a smile before looking at the brother that was in front of him. The man who was the exact same as the one who stood in front of her, headed up the stairs to them. He walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on the small of her back and swept his other hand back the way she came from. She let out a small gasp when his hand touched her back. She heard the same from him before she turned around and headed back to the room with the chairs. _What the hell is going on?_

Fred swallowed hard as he guided the woman back to the couch she was just on. He didn't want to stop touching her. It was as if he couldn't. He wanted to touch more of her. _What the hell did we do to that potion?_ He shook his head when his brother looked at him. After she sat down he headed to the little kitchenette they had in the room.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Huh?" She asked. She looked a little dazed. She looked between Fred and George and down at her lap. She cleared her throat. Looking back at him, she shook her head.

"Can you please tell me what is going on? And I hope you aren't going to tell me that you turn people into pets."

"Well…"

"Great. Where the hell am I now?"

"Well, you are in the back of our shop."

"I'm in a pet store?"

"A pet store?" George looked at the woman and started to laugh. When he noticed that she wasn't laughing as well he stopped.

"You're serious? We are not a pet store. The menagerie is down the way. Where would you get that from? We don't have any animals in the store?" Curious to see what she had to say he waited for her answer.

"Menagerie? I don't know what you are talking about." Sighing she closed her eyes and after a few seconds opened them back up. When she focused her vibrantly blue eyes on George he felt a spark as well. He swallowed. He could feel the same itch that Fred felt. He just wanted to touch her. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I am sorry for accusing you of being a pet store. You are right, I didn't see any animals in your store. Your brother mentioned tails and scales and it freaked me out."

"My brother? How do you know it's not me that you were talking to?" George wanted to see what she would say and surprised is the first word that came to his mind.

"Well, I don't remember really talking to you. I know that you caught me as I fell. Thank you for that. I don't know how far I would have fallen if you hadn't caught me."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"Yeah," Fred piped in. Sitting on the arm of George's chair he too crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Kagome. "I was the one who caught you."

Kagome sighed. "You were not the one who caught me. Your brother did. You were the one petting my head." She glared at him then. "Geez, I know you are twins but I think I know who I was talking to or who I wasn't."

"How? We look exactly alike."

"No you don't. You might look alike but you don't look exactly the same."

"What? How can you tell?" George sat up then. It was very rare that someone could tell them apart. Even their own parents got confused about them sometimes. How was this strange woman able to where others could not?

"Well," she slowly started to blush. Covering her mouth she looked away.

Fred sat up. What was she blushing about? Why was she covering her mouth? Wow. She is really cute when she blushes. He grimaced when he felt his brother elbow him.

"How can you tell us apart?"

"Well… I can see your auras." The last of her sentence came out as a mumble. They could barely decipher what she said through her hand but when what she said did, they both looked at each other then back to her in shock.

"You can see auras?"

"Wait, Gred. We know other people who can too and they can't so?"

"Miss Higuraishi?" Kagome winced with their pronunciation. "Please just call me Kagome."

"Kagome?" She nodded.

"Not to call you a liar or anything, but we know people who can read auras as well," he noticed the interest in her eyes when he said that. "But they don't know how to tell us apart. How can you?"

"You both have a red aura. But its two different shades of red. Yours is a vibrant red. Like the color of a candy apple." Kagome pointed to George. She looked at Fred. "Yours is a deep rich red. Very similar but, different." She leaned back on the couch and watched them talk amongst themselves.

Fred and George looked at each other and looked back at her before looking back at each other. They smiled to each other before turning back to her. They felt and heard a click as they focused their eyes on Kagome. She was the one. The one woman they had been waiting for. The one that completed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome sat back and watched as the brothers spoke to each other with their eyes. She watched the conversation that didn't even span a few moments come to an end when they focused their gaze on her. She squirmed into the couch as if she were trying to squirm away from the focus of their eyes. Which was on her. It's like their eyes were drilling into her soul. She watched as they both got up together and crossed the few steps to the couch she was seated on. She watched with a little bit of alarm as they both took up a spot on each side of her. She watched as they both looked at each other over her and then back to her. They each lifted up a hand of hers and pressed their lips against her knuckles simultaneously. She narrowed her eyes at their hands. She could have sworn she saw sparks fly when they kissed her hands. She tried to pull them away but they wouldn't budge. The men had a gentle but firm hold on her hands. She was starting to get a little flustered when she heard a tiny rumble.

Kagome stopped moving trying to figure out if they were lying and really had an animal in their shop. She paused and heard the sound again. She immediately turned to stare at the man who had had her right hand in his. He let it go to cover his mouth as he looked away. She narrowed her eyes. Was he laughing? Wait! There was that noise again. A little rumble. She felt the brother who still held her hand squeeze hers just a little bit to get her attention.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea? We have some sandwiches from the shop down the way."

"Why would you ask if I want to eat?" There it was again, that little rumble. What was that noise? Fred couldn't control himself he laughed uproariously. Kagome stared at him in shock. He was laughing at her. Why. She felt a finger under her chin turn her towards George.

"Kitten, I think you're a little hungry. Your stomach is growling." He snickered a little when the noise finally registered to her. It was her stomach. Her stomach was growling so loud she thought it was coming from somewhere else. Kagome could feel the heat rise in her face. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't even tell when her own stomach was growling. What they must think of her. She looked back at George with half lidded eyes.

"Thank you and yes please." George smiled. He kissed her hand once more before getting up and going to the little kitchenette to heat up some tea and arrange the sandwiches on a plate to bring over. He watched his brother try to stop laughing as Kagome continued to glare at him. It was funny. Her stomach sounded like a little lion roaring. A very tiny lion. Chuckling he arranged the tea and the sandwiches on a tray and thanked his mother in his head for gifting Fred and himself with the serving tray that he was using. Who would have thought that they, the Weasley twins, would ever have a practical use for the thing? Walking back over to the table and couch he nudged his brother before setting the food and drink down in front of Kagome. He watched as she straightened her clothes before reaching forward and grabbing a plate with sandwiches on them.

"Itadakimasu." She said softly before biting into one of the sandwiches. The small moan that escaped her had his brows rising. He looked over at his brother and saw the same reaction on him. Wow. And she is just eating food.

After eating a couple of the sandwiches Kagome focused back on the two brothers. They all looked at each other for a few moments before Kagome cleared her throat.

"I know that you know my name but I don't have yours."

George reached over aiming to grab her hand again, but she wasn't having any of it. She stuck her hand under her empty plate. He tsked at her as he grabbed the empty plate, put it back on the tray, and reached for her hand again. With no place to hide he tucked her hand in his as he rubbed circles with his thumb.

"I'm George. George Weasley. And that laughing mess over there is…"

"Gred? You are George and Gred?" she looked at Fred when she said this and thought his eyes darkened just a bit. She swallowed audibly and quickly turned back to George when she felt him chuckling through their joined hands. She tried to tug away her hand but with no success. She sighed as she looked back up at George.

"I'm Fred." She heard as she felt a finger under her chin turning her face back to the other brother. His warm brown eyes had darkened even further. They looked like rich dark chocolate. Kagome could melt in them. She slowly started to lean forward but stopped. She watched as Fred rolled his shoulders and pull back. He smiled sheepishly and look at his brother.

After a few moments Kagome looked between them both and asked. "Then who is Gred?"

They chuckled as they both rubbed circles on the inside of her wrist.

"We call ourselves Gred and Forge, occasionally, kitten. No one really calls us that but you can."

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind if you called us that."

Heat. That is what she felt every time they spoke.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Did you do something to me? With that thing, Fred was talking about earlier?"

"Thing?" George asked as he looked at his brother.

Fred waved his free hand in the air. "The new joke we were working on. With the favorite pet features?"

"Oh. Well. I don't think that's the case. We haven't really tested that on anyone yet and we whipped it up last night."

"So the side effects are felt the next day?" Kagome asked.

"No. The product is sealed up and no one has touched it except the two of us. "

"Who else has experienced this?"

"Experience what, kitten?"

"These urges."

"Urges?" George's brow raised a bit.

"You know. You feel them too, don't you?" Kagome looked at him. He was still rubbing circles on her wrist. It felt great. Soothing. Why did it feel soothing? And why did it feel soothing when they both rubbed her wrists.

"What urges, kitten." Fred asked as he turned her face towards him.

"I want to touch you. Mostly your hair."

"I want to touch you too."

"Hentai!" Kagome tried to swat Fred's hand away but with no success.

"Hentai? What does that mean?"

Kagome blushed. She looked away as she answered. "Pervert."

"Oh did you hear that Gred? She figured us out already."

"Yeah Forge, kitten has found our weakness."

"Weakness?" Kagome looked back and forth between the two of them.

The brothers looked at each other for just a moment before they made their move. They leaned into her, their breath ghosting over her neck. They whispered something so soft that Kagome almost didn't hear them before they both kissed her neck.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome felt like she was melting. Melting into a big puddle of liquid chocolate. It wasn't but a moment that their lips touched her neck but she felt it all the way to the farthest reaches of her soul. She never felt the way she was feeling at that moment with anyone. Not even Inuyasha. He was the ruler that she went by. Opening her eyes when she felt Fred and George lean their foreheads against her shoulders. Their breath ghosted over her arm causing a shiver to head straight down to her toes.

"What are you doing to us, kitten?"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome started to wriggle out from between the twins. She was overwhelmed with the feelings that were coursing through her system. She needed a moment to take it all in. She felt such a connection with these two strangers. Yes, they were strangers. Strangers that didn't feel like strangers. She felt like they have known each other forever. And that scared her. She didn't know which way was up. Pulling up off the couch she turned to look at the two men in front of her. Taking in the both of them. The rumpled hair, the half lidded eyes, they looked as if they had just woken up and Kagome couldn't deny that they looked extremely sexy. Shaking her head to clear herself of her perverted thoughts, she bowed to the both of them.

"Fred, George. Thank you so much for saving me. From falling and my grumbly stomach. I really appreciate it." She nodded her head and then turned around heading for the door that lead to the front of the store.

Kagome didn't get but to the door before she felt two hands grab ahold of her arms stopping her forward progress.

"Where do you think you are going, kitten?"

"I am leaving."

"Why?"

"I… I have to head back."

"Home? We can take you home."

"No thank you. I can get there on my own."

"I don't think you understand, kitten." George turned her around so that she was looking at them. He slid his eyes over to his brother and saw the same expression on Fred's face.

"We aren't going to let you out of our sight."

Kagome tried to pull back but was gently pulled toward the twins. She tried to struggle away from the boys but they were having none of it. They led her back to the couch. They didn't want her to go. They both felt that if she left their sight she would disappear, like a dream. Holding onto ensured that that wouldn't happen. Sitting back down with her the twins both grabbed ahold of her hands again rubbing circles on her wrist. For some reason they could feel her relax when they did that.

Fred looked at George when she closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. _What should we do? They had to get her to stay. Does she have a place to stay? How come we haven't seen her before? _

George shook his head answering all the questions that Fred had. Looking back at Kagome, George felt his features soften in tenderness. Then he sat up straightening his spine. _What if she has a boyfriend?_ He could feel his face tighten at the thought. Someone that wasn't his brother or himself touching her, kissing her. His eyes widened then. What if that someone did more than that? He felt his anger start to flare. He would kick their ass. He looked over to Fred and saw the same thing cross his mind too. _God I love my brother, we seem to share the same mind or something. We can think the exact same thing at the same time. We need to find out if there is someone else in her life and get rid of them._ Nodding to Fred he cleared his throat getting Kagome's attention again.

Kagome sat up as she heard George clearing his throat. Feeling the twins talking to each other she had closed her eyes trying to think of a polite way to leave. She could feel with the movement of their hands on her wrists herself relaxing in their presence. And she didn't want that. They were strangers for Kami sake. She should be running from the two of them, not encouraging these two handsome men into getting closer to her. She was here in England to find her mother's family.

Kagome knew that there weren't any immediate relatives to look for, maybe a cousin or two. She just needed a break from the depression that seemed to work its way into her soul since returning from the Feudal era. She was forced back and knowing that she would never see her Feudal family again hurt something deep within her. She had known that she didn't quite fit in this world anymore. She had gotten so attached to the past that she felt that when the task was over, when the Shikon was whole again, that she would be able to stay and be with the ones she had felt the closest to.

That wasn't the case. And with the devastating event and the depression she fell into, her mother felt that maybe she should be sent on another quest, something to occupy her mind in the here and now and hopefully bring the Kagome that she knew and loved back. So she sent her to England. She was the only one left of her immediate family but there were others. Maybe meeting the rest of her family and learning about them she would get a feeling or maybe find something that she could do with her life.

So this was the task that Kagome was on and she felt that whatever this feeling was with the two of them was something that distracted her from the path her mother had set for her. She needed to focus. She wasn't ready for a relationship, especially with two very fine looking men. Straightening her spine she looked at Fred waiting to see what he had to say.

"You are not from around here?" Fred asked. He wanted to kick himself. What a way to start the conversation.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm not from around here."

George squeezed her hand a bit to get her attention. "Do you mind if we ask where you are from then?"

Kagome thought it over. It didn't hurt to tell him, them, a little bit. She thought that once she got away from the two of them that whatever she told them wouldn't lead them back to her.

"I'm from Japan."

"Japan?" Fred looked at George. For a foreigner her grasp of English was exceptional. If they hadn't heard what they did they would have thought she had been speaking English all her life.

"You speak English very well." George kicked himself when those words left his mouth. What was it with talking to her? It seemed the words that he wanted to say came out making him sound foolish.

Kagome smiled. "So is yours. Are you from here?"

Nodding he gestured over to his brother. "Born and bred. Our family has been here since way back."

"That's great. My family is here to."

"They are. Maybe we know them."

"I doubt that."

"Why? You would be surprised how many people we know."

"Because I don't them all that well."

George latched onto those words. She was looking for her family. The perfect thing to get her with. They would get her to come stay with them.

"Wow, we could help you with that. Where are you staying?" George looked over at Fred and smiled. The smile of a cat that was just about to pounce on his prey. They would find out where she was staying and get her to leave her lodgings and come stay with them. They didn't have a big place, it was just the right size for them. Three bedroom flat that was located across the street from their shop. Prime location for a place in Diagon Alley.

Kagome smiled at them, knowing what they were doing. "I am afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"I don't you guys very well. You can understand right? A woman alone, that is staying at a bed and breakfast letting two strange men into her room? Maybe if I got to know you a bit more that might happen but not right now. I'm sorry." _Not too sorry. _She thought. She had known that plans in the future to get to know them even with the weird attraction she felt with them wasn't a possibility.

"Well, I don't think that we are two strange men to you Kagome. We have a connection. I know you can feel it. We are both attracted to you." Leaning closer to her. "Very attracted to you."

She could feel the turn his voice took. It deepened on the last thing he said. He leaned so close his lips were ghosting over her ear sending shiver down to her toes. She closed her eyes trying to stop the feeling of warmth pooling in her belly. She could feel the desire for him to touch her with his lips. She wanted his lips to work their magic, turning her into a puddle of aching desire. She felt Fred leaning over as well and eeped when he didn't stop. He licked the shell of her ear. Shivering again she had to mentally shake herself. She wasn't going to start this. She was going to nip it in the bud. Cheeks flushing she jumped up from couch pulling away from their hands. With the connection breaking at the loss of contact she pulled herself together.

"I need to use your restroom if you don't mind."

Grinning Fred leaned back into the couch. He had to shift himself a little bit to ease the ache in his pants. Licking her ear had a part of him immediately standing to attention. Not wanting to scare her off he adjusted himself so that his arousal wasn't visible to her eyes.

George smirked at Kagome. Eyes heavily lidded as he took in her form. He whole form standing in front of them. Even though he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose he could see that she was slightly bringing to attention her fine looking body.

Kagome was perfection in his eyes wrapped in a petite form. Even though she was petite her body was generously endowed. Her breasts were slightly heaving bringing to Fred's attention how perfect they looked. The right size for him to grasp onto. Her slight waist that had the perfect hips for him to grab onto when he slowly plundered the treasure she hid from view. Feeling himself getting aroused more he sat up slowly adjusting himself again. He wanted her badly and he couldn't wait till he would get her. When they would get her.

"It's right outside the door leading back onto the floor. Hurry back Kagome. We aren't done talking just yet."

Nodding her head and blushing under their intense gaze she headed out the door. _This couldn't be any more perfect. Once outside the door she was making a break for it. _ She felt a tug inside herself at what she was about to do but knew in her heart that this was the right thing to do. She had a task to accomplish. She would get to it and maybe, if all things were done she might be back. She didn't really want to leave. They made her feel at home. A feeling she hadn't felt in a while. But she was scared. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable to heartbreak again. Although the twins were attracted to her she didn't think it would last. They kind of looked like playboys. A couple of men who had similar interests and weren't into relationships. They seemed like young men enjoying their youth and she wasn't into a fling. She wanted to be in a lasting relationship. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she exited the room. She felt their auras. They hadn't moved from the sofa. She ran down the stairs heading for the front door. Just as she got to the front door she could feel them approaching her. She heard the door above slam against the wall. Looking back up at them she let a deep sigh escape as she watched the look of astonishment cross their faces before narrowing their eyes on her. She decided then and there that she would come back again. She wanted to see where this might be going. She gave them a small wave as she exited the building. She didn't run. She walked very fast. She headed back the way she came. She could feel them following. Their auras were rolling with the agitation they were feeling.

George felt something off a few moments after she stepped out the door. Glancing over to Fred they both jumped up. Running to the door they looked around before looking down. They watched Kagome briskly approaching the door. He felt the connection flair for a moment. George watched as Kagome stopped for a brief moment at the front door. He watched a smidgen of sadness cross her face before she straightened up. She looked determined with whatever decision she had made. He watched her give them a small wave before darting out the door.

Fred cursed under his breath as he bolted down the stairs. He needed to get to her. He felt a sense of desperation overcome him. He needed to get to her and fast. He could feel that if she got away that they would lose her. He watched the flash of several emotions cross her face before she waved at them and headed out the door. He felt as if he was flying down the steps. He wished he had a broom with him, he definitely felt he could fly to her and catch her faster. Wait he could. Breaking out his wand he called for his and his brother's broom. They needed to catch her and the sooner the better. Feeling the approach of their brooms he reached at the same time as his brother. Getting out the door he looked both ways before spotting her to the left. He was surprised she had covered as much ground as she did. Jumping on his broom they both cruised above the crowd heading towards their prize. Watching as she turned down a side alley they both turned the corner thinking they had her. The alley dead ended about a hundred yards in. Smiling predatorily at the girl in front of them. They watched as she continued on her path as if she wasn't going to stop.

George jumped off his broom first and slowly walked toward her. She wasn't getting away from them. Just as he was about to reach out and touch her, she disappeared. He stopped so abruptly he felt Fred collide into his back. Looking around he was shocked. She just vanished. He didn't see her bring out her wand. He didn't see anything in her hands. _How the hell did she do that?_ He turned to looked at his brother and felt the frustration at the predicament they were in. She was gone. She had disappeared into thin air. And they had no way of finding her. They didn't know where she was staying and didn't know anything about the family she was looking for.

The brothers looked at each other and grabbed their hair in frustration. Saying the only thing they could.

"Bollocks."

**AN: I'm so excited. I think is my longest chapter ever. It doesn't end here. There will be more. There has to be. They have a connection. I hope you felt it too. Let me know what you think. I would really like to know. And please don't hate on all the grammatical errors that probably exist and I just didn't see. I love the twins and can't wait for the coming days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**You Complete Me**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome had found herself in the same alley that she had stumbled across three months ago. She was walking along one of the many streets in London and felt the poof that had accompanied her first visit. She was nervous. She had wanted to come back several times during her search for her family. She wanted to see the twins.

So far her quest to find her elusive English relatives had come up as a bust. She couldn't find hide nor hair of them. Talking to her mother at least once a week she was assured several times that she hadn't sent her on a wild goose chase. She just wasn't familiar with them. They were not many in number but she told Kagome several times that she had not been told of any deaths in the family.

Kagome was frustrated. She had tried to find the location where they lived. But every time she had thought she was close, the end seem to elude her. Sometimes, or rather many times, she felt that maybe they didn't exist. She hadn't been able to find the right link to her family. She had come across many people with the same last names as the ones her mother had given her but not the right people. Needing a break from the frustration she decided to act on her urge to see the two men that had constantly danced across her thoughts. Not a day went by that she didn't think of them. Not for long moments of time, just a passing thought here and there. But they were frequent. And most of them were during her dreams. Dreams that made her blush just thinking about it.

She looked around at the stores and noticed as she got closer to their shop how the same feeling crossed over her. She felt the first time she had noticed the shop that all the color in the surrounding buildings seem to leak over to their shop making the store fronts around **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** that much or dull and dreary and making their shop seem that much more vibrant.

Kagome stopped in front of the shop. She was nervous. She had literally run away from them. She was a bit ashamed of her behavior. She had felt the connection. And usually she wouldn't dismiss the feelings that came with something like that. She usually didn't ignore the feelings but this one time she did. She regretted that decision. She wouldn't blame them if they were cool and unforgiving with her, that's if they even remembered her. And that was the biggest thing she was nervous about. She had felt the connection between the three of them and knew that they had felt it too. What if they didn't want anything to do with her. What if they didn't even remember her or had even thought of her the last three months like she had them. Shaking her head of the negative thoughts, she reminded herself that her family problems and the frustration she felt with not being able to find them was enough negativity she wanted to handle.

Kagome took a deep breath, straightened her spine, smoothed out her navy blue peat coat and took her first step into what she hoped would be something more.

She looked around the store and smiled to herself. She was looking for animals. And she didn't see any. She chuckled when she thought of accusing the twins of black magic. She was curious though. She hadn't really seen any one use magic since the Feudal era. She had thought it was something that was a part of the regular world several centuries ago. And when she hadn't felt any youki when she was forced back to her time, she had assumed that part of the reality of the Feudal era, died with the lack of demons in the modern world. Being able to feel fluctuations in auras when she stretched out her Miko Ki she had not felt anything that would warrant any kind of hope that there were others like her.

She looked around for the men that she had come looking for. She knew that she couldn't miss them. They were tall and with their flaming red hair was guaranteed to be easily spotted in a crowd. And there was a small crowd in the store. She thought that maybe it was due to the holiday season. The greenery that was decked both inside and outside of the shop helped to create a cheerful and fun atmosphere. The sparkle and color of the many things in the store was still the same as the last time she was here. Again she chuckled and wondered to herself why she had thought it would be different this time around. It had only been three months. _But a lifetime ago _she thought to herself.

Kagome looked around the shop a couple more times before she was sure that she hadn't missed them. Walking to the register she hoped the employee would be able to help her. Standing in the line that formed right in front she waited her turn to approach the man.

"Excuse me, I just have a question for you."

"What can I help you with Miss? Looking for something for yourself? Maybe suggestions for family members for the holidays?"

Shaking her head she answered with a "No. I'm looking for Fred or George Weasley. Are they in?"

The man smiled at her as he looked behind her and noticed the line getting longer. "I'm sorry Miss. They are not in. Is it something I can help you with?" The man didn't want to rush the woman but he knew that if he spent too much time on her, if she wasn't buying anything, the line of customers wanting to check out would slowly get agitated. It seemed to the mentality of the customers this time of year.

"No, that's okay. I can try again later. Thank you." Turning around Kagome headed away from the register and decided to walk around the store. She needed to think of what she wanted to do next. She felt a small hitch in her breath as she thought that with the twins not being there it was a sign that whatever she felt and fled from before was no longer an avenue she could take. She fought the urge she had to shed a few tears. She couldn't believe she was getting so emotional about this. _For Kami's sake, I had only met them that one time! But it was a monumental event in her life. _She couldn't believe she wasn't going to see them again today. Feeling a small pain in her heart she looked around wondering if she should get something here for Souta. This was definitely a store where he would enjoy the different tricks that were sold here. Shaking her head she decided against it. She didn't know if she would be back to see them and if this really was a sign that it wasn't meant to be, that she had lost her chance when she ran from them the last time, she didn't want a reminder of what could have been. And she didn't want to spend too much money frivolously. She didn't have that much to spare.

She needed to find a job. She wanted to be able to feel some sense of accomplishment in this little island country she now called home. Hoping to find something soon so that she wouldn't deplete the funds that her mother sent her monthly. She looked around once more before heading to the door.

Reaching for the front door Kagome stopped once again to take in the unique atmosphere the store projected. It was something that she had never come across, and thinking of the guys she didn't think she would feel this unique atmosphere again. Pushing the door in front of her open she stopped to let the family of four step into the shop. After they passed her she took a step out the door when she stopped. She felt it. The little spark of something. The same something she felt when she was with the twins last time. Catching her breath she slowly let it out as she turned around and looked up to the second landing where she felt the aura of one of them. There leaning on the ledge was George. Taking in his features as if drinking him in she gave a little wave.

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

**You Complete Me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Seven**

**.**

**.**

George thought back on the last few months and the frustration that both he and Fred felt when they couldn't find anything about Kagome. There was no record of her anywhere. It was as if she didn't exist. They even went so far as to ask Hermione for help. They knew that with her brain, she would be able to locate some information on her. But she wasn't able to find anything for them. Even with the use of the internet that muggles used she couldn't find out any information on the small Japanese woman that had captured their hearts.

They thought of her constantly in the beginning. The connection they felt with her was gone when she popped out of existence in the alley way a bit down the road from their shop. And with the loss of that connection they frantically did all they could to locate her. And with each day that passed they wondered if they would see her again.

Throwing themselves into their work after a couple weeks of disappointment their thoughts of her, while still a huge part of their lives, started to dwindle down to moments when they weren't busy. And with what was going on with Voldemort and the Order those moments, thankfully, were fewer and farther between.

Looking at George, Fred could feel the same thoughts running through his head. Was she thinking of them as much as they were thinking of her? _Does she even remember us? _ That thought caused a slight twinge in his chest. Fred wondered if the twinge would ever go away. Walking over to the cabinet Fred grabbed the ingredients for a cup of tea for him and his brother.

They both were healthy men. They had been with girls, both of them, throughout their teen years. They, when they came across a girl that they fancied, had no problem going out with them. They dated regularly. Different women of course. They often fancied the same woman but one would feel the attraction more than the other and they let that brother ask out the girl and go from there. But they had never had felt the spark that they felt with Kagome. And with that knowledge they knew that they both wanted her and that they would both get her. She was the one. And from that moment the dating stopped. They didn't want to date other women when they had had the perfect one for that brief moment in their lives. They felt that with the connection with her that they would come across her sooner rather than later. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months they wondered if that connection they felt with her wasn't something she hadn't felt as strongly as they did. In the beginning they were sure, very sure, that she had felt it. It was what drew them so strongly together. But with the passing of time they were questioning themselves about how strong the feeling was.

As the time crawled by they knew that they needed to work on the fact that the funk they were slowly falling into became noticeable to the world. Their family and friends could see the difference in them. Even though they still taunted Ron their antics didn't have the same flair that they used to have. And they also knew that with how close Hermione was with their brother Ron and Harry that she would have voiced her thoughts on their query into a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi.

Before meeting Kagome Fred thought that all he needed in his world was George. Sure they would have girlfriends and wives sometime in the future that would be included in their world but the main person would be George. But that all had changed with her, the petite Japanese woman with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. It was like looking into the churning waters of the ocean during a raging storm. It was something he would never get used to. He didn't want to. He wanted to feel the completeness of his world again. And with her not there the gap that didn't use to exist before they met her made him feel incomplete.

Fred looked at George and lifted the cup in his hand asking silently if George wanted a cup.

"Chocolate. I could do with a cup." Nodding Fred put away the tea and grabbed the chocolate from the back of the cabinet. Breaking out his wand he began to make the hot chocolate with a flick of his wrist and a mumbled verse. When the temperature of the drink felt just right he grabbed both cups and headed for the couch in the middle of the room. Sitting the two cups on the table in front of the crazy colored couch, Fred leaned back stretching his arms above his head working out the kinks from their travels home.

"Do you think that things are okay with mum and dad?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mum didn't seem so agitated like she did the last time we saw her. I think she is happy that we are all busy doing things. Not related to what is going on with Voldemort."

George sat down next down to Fred and stretched just as his brother had. He leaned forward and grabbed his cup. Taking a sip he sighed as he leaned back and stared at the wall in front of them.

"Do you think we will find her before the holidays?" Fred asked as he too sipped on his drink.

"I hope so Gred. I truly hope so. I can't imagine what it would be like alone for the holidays."

"Do you think she went home?"

"Nah, she was looking for her family. It's a big country and I'm sure from what she didn't say, that she didn't have much to work with."

"Well, I hope we find her soon. I don't want her to be alone for the holidays. Do you think she will find us? That she is going to stop by?"

Looking at Fred he sighed. He was slowly becoming disgruntled with the whole situation. With as much time that had passed he wondered if maybe she didn't feel the connection as strongly as they did. George sighed when he thought of their actions when they met Kagome. They were like predators. Once they knew what they were feeling they honed in on her. He figured with her running away from them the way she did, she felt like an animal looking at another that wanted to devour her. George grinned then. That is exactly what they wanted to do. All sorts of devouring. He looked at Fred then and with matching smirks, knew his twin was thinking the same thing. Silently thinking of all the different things he wanted to do with her when they got ahold of her again.

"We need to go check on the store. I'm sure that Lee and Michael are doing fine but with the holiday season we need to be there to help with sales."

Nodding his head, George got up and with a flick of his wand the cups they were drinking from disappeared back into the little kitchenette they had in the back room.

He headed for the door and waited for Fred.

"Go ahead. I'll be down in a minute."

Nodding in Fred's direction he stepped out onto the floor of their shop and stopped. He felt that spark again. The one that was missing these last few months. Stepping to the railing he quickly scanned the crowd on the second floor and then the first. He couldn't see her but he could feel her. With a small step forward grasping the banister, he finally saw her. Taking a breath he drank her in, from her long flowing raven locks down to her booted feet. He saw that she was standing in the doorway letting a family in. Like she was leaving. But before she completely stepped out the building she stopped. She straighten her spine before slowly turning around. And when she looked at him he felt as if the world stopped, and when she smiled and gave a little wave he felt his heart stop. She was here. Kagome was back. And with his first step away from the railing his determination to keep her close came back in full force. She wasn't going anywhere.

.

.

**AN: This chapter was a bit hard for me to write. I think its really choppy. But for some reason I couldn't tweak it just right. Sorry. Love to hear from you and what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

**You Complete Me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

**.**

**.**

It felt like the world had stopped spinning. There was no one else in her eyes except for George. She knew it was him because his aura was dancing merrily. Like it was so excited to see her. She felt a little of her nervousness crawl away. If his aura could radiate with such an intense light then she didn't have to worry that he didn't remember her. In fact she felt his aura reaching out to hers. Little tendrils were lightly caressing her own aura that reached out to his. She watched him slowly turn to the back door. Watching in fascination she could see wisps of Fred's aura come through the door before he himself did. She sucked in a breath when she took in the sight of both men together. She didn't pay attention to the shoppers who were pushing past her. She didn't even notice that she was still standing in the doorway. It wasn't until the nudge against her side was a little rougher than the others that the world outside the three of them intruded. And except for the narrowing of the twin's eyes on the man who had forcefully pushed her out of the way, she wouldn't have paid any attention to what was going on around her. She bowed slightly to the disgruntled man as he grumbled at her.

"I'm sorry. I …"

"You shouldn't be standin' in the door like that."

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Is there a problem?" Fred asked as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him protectively.

"Are you in a rush? Why are you pushing women around?" George asked as he stood in front of them both. His stance was menacing and the customer looked between the two of them and at the little Asian woman between them and sighed. With one hand scratching the back of his head he raised his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I was trying to get my shopping done before the family found me."

George and Fred continued to stare at the man in front of them. In their eyes that didn't excuse what he did to Kagome. Kagome took in the harried look on the man's face and the fact that his eyes kept darting behind him. She smiled knowingly.

"Getting something for someone in your family for the holidays?" She stepped from between the guys and looked at the man questioningly.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you came to the right place. These two fine gentlemen own the shop and can help you with what you need." She pulled the man forward so he wasn't in the line of sight of those standing outside the shop doors. She knew a man on a mission when she saw one. Grabbing George and Fred's arms she pushed them all forward.

"I'm sure Mr.?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Beecham. Arnold Beecham."

"Mr. Beecham. I am sure he has family he doesn't want knowing about his whereabouts or what he's going to be buying?" She again looked at the man. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Well, get to it boys." She laughed at the look they were giving her. She patted their arms as she scooted them forward.

"I think I'll go to the restroom…"

Fred turned and grabbed her hand. The look that flashed across his face was alarming until she remembered what she did the last time she was there. Smiling she reached up and patted his cheek and smiled.  
"I will just be a minute and then I'll look for you guys. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Looking into her eyes he must have saw the answer he needed. Fred nodded and looked to George. After a second and smirk crossed his face. He reached back and patted her butt before heading off with Mr. Beecham to quickly find what he needed.

George watched as Kagome headed upstairs to the restrooms and then he too focused on the man before them. If they found what he needed quickly, it would be that much faster that they could grab their girl. Listening to the man explain what he wanted to get his kids for Christmas his eyes kept darting to the bathrooms. Not that he didn't trust Kagome, but well he didn't. Last time she went to the restrooms she ran away. He noted that Fred was doing the same thing. They both let out a sigh when she came out from the back and looked around for them. They both felt their chests fill up when she spotted them. She smiled, waved and started to walk around the shop giving the twin's time to help their customer.

George took Mr. Beecham to the register with the different items that he got for his family. He started to turn away from the man before he heard him clear his throat.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't have to help me with the way I was behaving." George shook his head and told the man not to worry about it.

"Well, I am sorry. You have a really good lady there." He nodded to Kagome who was up on the second floor looking at some of the sparkly balls from before. "I know the look you gave me just before she stepped in. I would have done the same thing if someone did that to my Jocelyn. She's a keeper." He nodded once more before turning back around in line. George looked at the man for a second and smiled before heading upstairs. He watched Fred bend and whisper to Kagome as he grabbed a couple of the balls setting them off. He chuckled at the look of surprise and the light bell like laugh that rang through the shop. He felt his heart lurch. The steps although there were not that many between him and his target seemed to go on forever. When he reached the spot next to his brother and Kagome he felt a click. The same click he felt all those months ago when she first appeared in their shop.

Fred felt his brother standing next to them and laughed again as Kagome herself took a small ball and crush it between her fingers. The sound of a trumpet blared through the air before blue sparkles lit the area before them. He enjoyed the look of surprise that crossed her face each time a ball was crushed. Like a little kid seeing magic for the first time.

"How does it work? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Kagome turned one of the balls around in her hand. It looked like a normal ball, she just didn't see how all those little fireworks or where the trumpet like sound, could come out of it. It was so small. And when you crushed it there was nothing left after the sparkles. What kind of technology did they have to create something like that? She tried to ponder it but both men grabbed ahold of her arms and slowly walked her upstairs to the back room. She smiled inwardly as she followed along between them. They weren't letting her go. She figured that even with her words they might be worried she would leave again. Instead of just letting them lead her in she made a bold move herself. She reached down and grabbed their hands and pulled them through the door leading to their backroom. She glanced out of the sides of her eyes and noted the look of surprise cross their faces before they schooled it back into their sly grin. _Good._ She thought. _I need to keep them on their toes. I don't know what I want out of this but I know that I would like to spend more time with them._ When they reached the couch she pushed Fred forward and onto the couch following his lead as he sat and pulled George down next to her. There was a moment of silence before everyone spoke at once.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Why did you leave?"

Silence filled the room as they all stopped talking at once. Kagome looked between the two of them and sighed. She figured that since she left she would be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head. Looking back up and focusing on George. "I was scared." Turning to Fred she looked into his eyes before looking at her lap again. "I didn't know what was going on and I didn't … I didn't want …. I wasn't ready for anything at that time." Sighing again she shook her head. "Mostly I was scared."

"Kitten, we wouldn't have hurt you." Fred pulled her chin back up with his finger. He watched as she nodded her head and closed her eyes to him. He didn't like that. Not one bit. Tapping her cheek with the same finger he smiled when he got her to open her eyes again.

"Did you feel it?" George asked. He turned her head so that he could see what she would say. He was hurt and he needed to know if what they felt was reciprocated.

"Yes." She smiled shyly.

"Then why?"

"If two really hot girls, whom you have never met before came at you and said that you couldn't leave, what would you do?" She shook her head in disgust when she watched the slow grin cross their faces.

"Well…"

"Men." She muttered under her breath.

"You asked." Fred said as he stretched his arms over his head. Tilting his head from side to side getting the kinks out he opened his eyes as he heard his brother chuckling. Looking over at his brother who tilted his head at Kagome. Looking at her he watched at the slight blush that dusted her cheeks deepen at his stare. Knowing why she was blushing he puffed his chest out and reached high above his head. He could feel his shirt ride up slightly. He chuckled when Kagome slapped his arm.

"Like what you see Kitten?"

"Forge, is it me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Fred slowly started to take off his sweater but was stopped by a small pair of hands.

"Stop it." Kagome said still blushing. She pulled the sweater back down and patted it into place.

An awkward silence fell between them. Kagome knew she needed to say something but she didn't know what to say, or rather how to say what she was feeling. She was still scared. But the feeling that she had the last time she was will these two delectable men was there again. The fire that went out when she ran out the door last time felt like it had never gone out that it had been simmering the whole time she was gone and being in their presence again was stoking it to new heights. She could feel the strange urge to touch them come over her again. Looking around she tried to see if something was influencing them. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She had never felt this way before. The need was strong but she curbed it to the best of her ability.

George watched her thoughts cross her face. She went from embarrassed, to frustrated, irritated then settled on sad. He thought maybe they could get the ball rolling. Whatever she was thinking was putting her through the ringer.

"Did you find your family?" Looking at George she smiled. She knew what he was doing and was grateful that he spoke first.

"I didn't. I … am so frustrated. I came here to this country to find my family. And I can't find them anywhere. I mean I looked. Everywhere I can. I think." She shook her head. "It's not like it's a hard name. There are not that many Japanese people who are born and bred here."

"Maybe we know them." Fred put in, tugging on his brothers arm over the back of the couch.

"I doubt it. Well, maybe… Do you know any Nakamura's?"

"Nakamura's? Hmmm…" taping his chin Fred looked contemplatively at his brother.

"You Forge? Does that name ring a bell?"

"Nah, it doesn't." Turning to Kagome George shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Kitten. That name doesn't ring a bell for me. But we wouldn't mind helping you."

"Yeah, we might be able to find them if we all put our heads together. Just think what three heads could accomplish instead of the one." Smirking at her disgruntled look he nudged his brother's arm.

"Would you mind if we helped you?" Fred asked as he sat up. He turned to her fully. "We want to spend more time with you. I think you feel the same way right? Why don't we help you find your family and get to know each other?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, it would definitely work to your advantage by getting us to help you. What do you say?"

Kagome looked between the two of them and smiled. It would be a great way to spend time with them. Then she stopped. She remembered it was the holidays. It was a time to be with family. They also had a shop to run. It wouldn't be right to take them away from their family and business. She started to shake her head when she felt warm fingers grab ahold of her chin.

"We know what you're thinking. We have staff to help run the store, we don't have to be here all day every day."

"And we want you to spend time with us. We especially want you to spend this time with us. You haven't found your family yet. Are you going to go home?" Watching as Kagome shook her head, George smiled as he continued. "We want you to spend the holiday with us and with our family as well."

_What better time than the holidays to show our family the newest member. It's perfect!_ Looking over at Fred, George smirked. _This is a perfect way to get her in. Mom will love her._

"Then let our family be yours for the holidays." _And forever._ "Kitten, where are you staying?"

"What?" She was being bombarded on both sides by the guys.

"Where are you staying? Is it in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"The what? What kind of name is that?" She looked at Fred.

"It's the nearest inn."

"Oh. Well, I've never heard of the place. It doesn't sound very inviting though. I'm staying at a bed and breakfast down the street."

"Down the street?" Fred looked at George. There weren't any other places with rooms on Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, it's across the street from the Gardens. Umm… I think they are called Myddelton Square Gardens? Yeah, it's just down the road a bit."

There was a bit of stunned silence as the twins looked at Kagome. Looking back and forth between the two of them, she could feel something was up. Starting to tense up she felt them slowly reach for her hands. They started to rub circles on her wrists. And like before it helped to relax her tense muscles.

"Kagome, that isn't anywhere near us. It's a ways down the road. Several roads actually."

Kagome laughed. "That's funny. I just walked from there before I got here. It wasn't that far."

Not wanting to argue with her, they nodded their heads at the same time and looked at each other out the corner of their eyes. It was a distance away from where they were and there was no way she could have walked to Diagon Alley. Not without going through the Leaky Cauldron. Something was definitely wrong with the picture but they wanted to save that puzzle for another day. Right now they had one task. To get Kagome to stay with them, especially since her lodgings were nowhere in the vicinity of the shop and their flat.

George thought a spot of tea would help to calm things down and give them more time together. Not wanting to leave Kagome's side he took out his wand to get tea and sandwiches for the three of them.

Kagome stopped talking when she saw George pull out a stick from his pocket. Tilting her head she watched with slowly widening eyes as he flicked his wrist and a tea set as well as a plate of sandwiches appeared before them.

"Well, shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

**You Complete Me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

**.**

**.**

"What, what was that?" Kagome asked as she sat up from her reclined position between the two brothers. She was confused. Did he just pull out a stick from his pocket and… and food appeared. She could see the confusion on the twin's faces.

"What was what? Did you not want these sandwiches? Should I get something else for you to eat?" George asked as he too sat up. He had thought that she would want the same thing she had last time.

"No… the sandwiches are fine. What is it that you just did?"

"I got us some sandwiches and tea." Looking highly confused he looked to Fred to see if he knew what she was talking about. He looked at the tray and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Kagome started to wave her hand around. "That. Is that a wand? Did you just use a wand to make food?"

"No." George said.

"No? You didn't just use a wand that is what it's called right?" Fred tried to speak but Kagome started to wave her hand and it was in front of Fred's face causing him to stop what he was going to say before he could say it.

"You made the food? That's what you did?"

"I didn't make the food. It was already made."

"What?" Kagome started to get up. She pushed the table away from in front of her so that she wouldn't stumble trying to get around the guy's legs.

"I'm really confused. How did that happen? Wait." Kagome threw up her hand. "I got it. This is a joke shop and you have magic tricks, you must be a magician. Am I right?" Turning to Fred she asked. "Are you a magician too?" Her eyes were wide with awe. She was looking at George's hand. Stepping back around Fred's legs she sat back in her seat. Shyly glancing at his hand, she looked up with puppy dog eyes and asked. "Can I hold your wand?"

Fred and George looked at each other over her head. They were so confused. What was she talking about? And why would she ask if they were magicians.

"Kagome. I don't know if you want to hold my wand. It might not work for you the right way. Where is your wand?"

Gently holding onto George's wand she looked it over carefully. It didn't look like wands that magicians used for their shows. It was a piece of wood. Probably a piece of a branch from a tree. She could feel something from it though. A sense of something otherworldly. When George asked her where her wand was she looked up at him questioningly.

"My wand? I don't have one. I can't perform magical tricks. Can I ask how you do it? Is the wand to help with the illusion? But I don't understand how you got the food to appear. You didn't make it. It already existed. Was it under the table?" She started to bend over to look when Fred stopped her.

"Kitten, what are you talking about? You didn't bring it? Is it in Japan? How can you travel without it? I definitely have mine on me all the time."

"You carry yours around all the time?" When Fred nodded she smiled. "That's awesome! So you perform all the time? I guess it's a good thing to keep up with it. You won't get rusty that way."

"Well you can't really do much without your wand. How come you don't have one? I thought everyone got one when they are 12." George said.

"Do they do things differently in Japan? Although I don't know how you perform spells without it. Is schooling in Japan done that differently than they do here?" Fred continued the questions. He started to pour the tea for the three of them. He figured it was better to perform that function while he contemplated this new puzzle. Japanese people do magic without wands. Or they got their wands later in life. He couldn't even fathom living without one. It wasn't easy to do anything without it.

"At 12? Does everyone learn magic in school?" Fred nodded as he handed a cup of tea to Kagome. Nodding her head in thanks she continued to ask. "I never hear of magic as a subject in school. They really do things differently in England. Do you guys learn all throughout your education?" George nodded then. "We don't learn magic as a subject."

"Well then how do you perform your spells?"

"Spells?" Kagome asked after she blew on her tea. She had set her spoon down when he mentioned spells. "You do spells?"

"How are you able to perform magic without learning the spells you need? Do you call it something else in Japan?"

"I don't know. I've never performed a magic trick in my life. I don't know of anyone I went to school with who was a magician."

"Why do you keep saying magician? Isn't that a muggle term? Do they call wizards and witches magicians in Japan?"

When Fred mentioned witches and wizards Kagome stopped looking at George's wand. Questions were floating through her eyes with those words.

"Witches and wizards?"

"Yeah. That's what we call people who perform magic here."

"Hmmm. That's pretty interesting. What is a muggle?"

"A muggle? Well, that's someone who can't perform magic. It's what we call non magical people."

"I guess that makes me a muggle then." She laughed sheepishly. "I don't think I could do a spell if I tried. It must take a lot of training to do your… what do you call them again? Spells?" Looking at Fred she saw him nod in response. Reaching for a sandwich she said, "I wasn't able to go to school all the time. I probably wouldn't have been able to focus on that aspect of school."

"You weren't in school all the time? What kept you away?" Fred asked as he reached for a sandwich as well. _How can you not be in school all the time? Did they have a different type of school year?_

"Did they not have school all year?"

"We do just about. We have summer break and winter break."

_They do the same as us then. I wonder what is different. _George thought as he too ate a sandwich and then reached for another. Not looking he felt fingers brush across his. He looked down and saw that Kagome had reached for the same one. She started to blush as she pulled her hand away. George smirked as he snatched up the sandwich. Kagome noticed her mistake. She started to reach for the sandwich and stopped when he instantly popped it in his mouth. "Too slow," he mouthed when she pouted.

Fred chuckled. _She looks so cute when she pouts._ "Do you want some more? How bout some of those little ones with the cucumbers? Mum likes them." He drew out his wand and flicked his wrist. Tiny white sandwiches appeared on the empty tray on the table.

Again Kagome looked in awe at the table. This time though she pushed Fred's legs away and looked under the table. When she didn't see anything she used her one hand to brace herself on the table and the other to wave under the table. She didn't feel anything that way either. _Where does it come from? _She wondered.

"Is the secret something I can learn? Can you share the trade secret? I promise I won't tell."

"Trade secret? Magician? Kagome you say such strange things. You speak like a muggle."

"Well, I did say I think I'm a muggle. I don't know any magic."

Fred stopped eating. He really looked at her then. It really sounded as if she didn't perform magic. But that couldn't be the case. She had to have performed something when she left the last time. What person could disappear into thin air without performing magic? It wasn't something he could do, or George for that matter. Looking back across the couch he could see that George was thinking the same thing.

"How were you able to apparate from the alley last time we saw you? "

"Apparate? What does that mean?"

"It means to travel without using Floo powder, a Portkey or broom."

"Floo Powder? Portkey? Broom? How do you travel with a broom? Do you mean fly on a broom? Isn't that something only witches do?" Kagome remembered Kagura and her feather. She was a witch too. Flying seem to be something witches did. "Are those terms something that only the English use? I don't think I remember ever hearing those words before.

Baffled the twins stopped what they were doing and focused on her. Was the vocabulary that different in her native country? Well of course it would be. It was a different country. They wouldn't use the same terms that they did.

"How do you travel when you go places then?"

"Well, I have been using the Tube to get around London when I'm not walking. I have taken a train a couple times to get to different parts of the country. I would have rented a car but I haven't gotten my license yet. I don't know if I will though. It's not necessary to have one in Japan."

"Cars? You guys use muggle transportation to get around?"

"There's that word again. It's going to take me awhile to get used to it. How else to you get around? Do you guys have your license? That must be handy if you travel around the country. Do you guys have a car? You know I haven't seen one on this street though. Is it only for foot traffic or do they close it off certain hours of the day?"

The guys started to laugh at that. It was funny that Kagome could talk about those things. But they stopped when they saw her tilt her head questioningly.

"You aren't joking?"

"Why would I be?"

They were slowly getting a feel for the situation. It didn't seem like Kagome knew what they were talking about. And not because they were using different words than what might be used in Japan. It was like she didn't really know. And she kept referring to herself as a muggle when they told her what it meant.

"Kagome, you do know that we are wizards right?"

"Yeah, you said you guys were wizards. That is what you call magicians in this country right?"

"No I mean real wizards. We have real magic and perform spells and such.'

Kagome nodded in response. She looked at Fred when he started to speak.

"We can fly on brooms and we can make things appear and disappear. Not like magicians. They only perform sleight of hand. Illusions. We use the real thing."

"I believe you. You guys are wizards."

George rubbed the back of his head. It was getting frustrating. She believed them but didn't. She wasn't grasping what they were truly telling her. He looked to Fred and nodded his head in agreement. Fred took his wand and pointed it at Kagome. With a few words he made her hair grow till it reached the floor. He snickered when he watched her eyes open to the widest they could go.

"You." Kagome reached for the long raven locks that brushed the floor. It was her hair for sure. Only longer. "You really can perform spells. I didn't know such things existed in this day and age."

Saying a few more words Fred made the spell reverse itself. Her hair reached mid back again. He looked at his brother, satisfied that she was getting it this time, the whole thing.

"This is a lot to take in. But so exciting. Do you get a lot of muggle traffic here?" When George shook his head, she nodded. "Then I must have stumbled upon this place. I am most fortunate that this happened. It must have been fate." Looking up she glanced from one brother and then to the other. "I must have been destined to find you." She smiled then. Such a bright smile that it lite up her face with such a glow the guys took in a breath.

_Beautiful. And all ours._ The guys thought as they watched her with such a satisfied smile. Reaching across the back of the couch, they wrapped their arms around her and pulled her to George while Fred scooted closer to the two. The atmosphere was cozy.

"Well, I think we should find out how you got here. There are several ways that witches and wizards enter Diagon Alley. There is only one way for muggles and that's through the Leaky Cauldron. Let's try your way and get to your lodgings and grab your things."

"Wait a second. Why are we going to get my stuff?"

"Why Kitten, I thought you heard us before. We are going to move you in to our flat. It would be easier for all of us if you were near. We want you to move into our home."

Kagome shook her head. She shook it vehemently. She couldn't move in with them. They were two, TWO single guys. They had a bachelor pad. And it was something her mother would strongly disapprove of. "I can't. It's not right."

"Kagome," George grabbed her hand and started rubbing slow circles on her wrist. It seemed to make her more palpable to their suggestions, not like what they were proposing was a suggestion. It was a fact. She was moving in. They couldn't let her slip through their fingers after they met her again. She had to stay. No if, ands, or buts.

"We can help you find your family faster this way. We won't have to trek half way across London to find you. You would have your own room. We have the space."

Fred jumped in then. "Yeah, we have a three bedroom. We can move our junk out for you. You would have space away from us." _ Not like we would let you spend too much time away from us. We need to get you completely immersed in our family so that you won't want to leave. _"And with you living with us you don't have to get a job. That is the biggest reason you are looking right? To pay for your expenses while you are in London? This move will help you with that. You could concentrate on finding your family. The task that you are on will be the only thing you would have to focus on." _ As well as us, you won't be able to do anything without one of us with you._ The thought of her around them twenty-four seven was something that sent warm fuzzy feelings through Fred. _God, I am whipped. And she doesn't even know it_.

"So let's get your things." George stood up from the table. He put his hand on the small of her back delighting in the feel of the warm emanating from there. He directed her around the table and towards the door leading back into the shop.

"Guys, hold up. I can't have you paying my expenses." Kagome was crumbling. She wanted to spend more time with them, this was the perfect opportunity. She just didn't want to be indebted to them. She had an independent streak a mile long and it would dig deep in that sense of independence to be that dependent on them. "Okay, I'll stay. But I'm going to get a job to help with expenses." The twins started to shake their heads but she stopped in her tracks to get their attention. "There is not debate on this. It's what it's going to be. I get a job to help out or I'm staying put." She looked to them. They looked at each other, going through their silent debate. When Fred sighed Kagome knew she won. Patting him on the arm she began to walk to the door again. "Well then, let's get to the place. I have been paying week to week and the week is almost up. I'm sure Mr. Smith won't be too put out with my leaving."

Heading out the door the guys took a deep satisfied breath. The first step in their plan to get Kagome to stay with them had been accomplished. It was great that she wasn't too startled to find out that they were wizards and could perform magic. It was a little surprising too. Not many muggles would be so nonchalant about the whole thing. It was one thing they were beginning to find out about her personality. She took things in stride.

George led the way. The puzzle of Kagome getting into Diagon Alley was going to be answered. A non-magical person having a special way of getting there was interesting. It was also interesting that she didn't seem to think anything of it. A mystery in a puzzle. Something both Fred and himself enjoyed. Yup, Kagome was perfect for them.

.

.

**AN: So here is another chapter. I hope you don't mind dropping a little review at the end. I would love to hear what you think of what is going on. I didn't really like where I left the chapter, but I couldn't think what would be a good place to stop. So I stopped where I did. I promise the story will get more exciting in a few. I mean, we still so much to cover, with their lives, her family and the war that seems inevitable. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

**You Complete Me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Ten**

**.**

**.**

Kagome lead the boys to the alley where she had come in from. Even though it was only the second time she had used it, the alley was still distinguishable from others like it. There was a different feel to it. She stopped in her tracks. _I should have noticed. This alley feels different than the others. I've travelled down many alleys all throughout the country and none of them feel the same as this one does._ Shaking her head she started walking her hands clasped with the guys. What looked like a dead end to Fred and George didn't look the same to Kagome. She could see people bustling about. Like any old street. When they got to the wall at the end of the alley the guys stopped in their tracks. Kagome didn't pay any attention and continued on. As she let go of their fingers she disappeared completely.

"Shit. Did you see that Forge?" George asked as he took another step forward. Kagome was gone. She disappeared before running into the wall. He ran his fingers along the wall trying to find the passage that Kagome took. There wasn't anything there. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at the wall. Nothing happened. He murmured a few words and still… nothing happened.

"What the hell? Where did she go? I didn't see her use any type of magic. Did you feel anything?" Fred looked to his brother who was just as pissed as he was. How were they supposed to find her? They, in their haste to get her into their home, forgot to ask her the address of her room.

George started to rub his arms vigorously. They had left the shop so quickly that they didn't throw on anything warmer than the thick sweaters their mother had knitted them for Christmas the year past. They didn't really wear anything weather appropriate when they returned from visiting their family because they just apparated back to the shop. No passing through the cold weather. And it was getting colder by the minute.

Watching his brother rubbing his arms Fred pointed his wand at his brother and a hat, thick black pea coat, and gloves appeared on George. Nodding thanks, George pulled out his wand and got the same for his brother. Standing there they took in their surroundings. The twins tried to see if there was something that stood out about this particular alley. It was dank and smelled a little funny from the trash that lined the sides of the buildings to the left and right of them. A faint scent of smoke tickled their noses from the chimney that was located to the left of them. Looking closely at the wall they couldn't detect anything that would make it work the way that it did for Kagome.

"I hope she can get back. I don't know why we didn't think to ask her where she was staying just in case we got split up."

"We didn't expect to be separated. That's the reason why we were going with her. SO that she would be with us. So that we wouldn't lose her again."

Minutes passed and nothing happened. The frustration between the two started to escalate when they felt a small pop behind them. Turning to see what caused the pop, stood Kagome. She was looking flabbergasted. Resting her hands on her hips she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You disappeared."

"I didn't. I was standing right there." She pointed behind her. "I was waiting on you guys."

George walked up and wrapped his arms around her. He was so happy that she was able to come back. He wasn't too worried but enough to make him hold tight to her. Taking a deep breath he breathed in the scent of her. It was light and floral. _Perfect._ She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze before pulling back.

From behind Fred wrapped his arms around her as his brother let her go. He rested his head on top of hers taking in her scent as well. He felt a sense of peace come over him. That same feeling of completion coursed through his body. Then his body started to heat up. He was wrapped around her and her firm backside seemed to wiggle against him causing a part of his body to stand up and take notice.

George smirked at the sight before him. Watching his brother get turned on while holding Kagome made his blood start to boil. It was a hot picture. Especially when Kagome blushed. The pink that colored her cheeks slowly disappeared down her neck into the soft white of her coat. He watched as she shifted a little and Fred grabbed onto her more firmly. George wanted to rub against her as well but he would rather do it in the comfort of their home. And they needed to hurry and get her stuff so that they could bask in her presence.

Clearing his throat George smiled at his brother's half-lidded eyes. Definitely something for the bedroom.

"We lost you Kagome. You were there," he pointed at the wall, "and then you were gone."

Kagome looked at the spot he was pointing at. She didn't see a wall. She watched people walk in front of the alleyway.

"I don't see a wall. I see people walking up and down the street that's in front of the alley."

People?" Fred asked as he slowly pulled away from Kagome. He turned and looked behind him. He didn't see any one, just the wall.

"Kagome…"

"Wait." She threw up her finger. She thought for a brief moment before smiling at the two. "I forgot. I can walk through barriers."

"Barriers?"

"Yeah, there really hasn't been many barriers that could keep me out. I don't think." She looked down again before shaking her head and looking back to the twins. "Yeah, that must be it. There is some type of magical barrier around the place and I could just walk in."

"You didn't really believe in our magic but you have come across barriers? Magical barriers?" Fred looked at George. They were both thinking it was weird that she would know about magical barriers and not magic.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been through a barrier. I just didn't think it was something that happened now."

"Now?" Kagome stopped thinking and looked at the guys. They were serious. They wanted to know what she meant. And she wasn't going to tell them. It wasn't something you told people. _Yeah, I've been through magical barriers five hundred years ago give or take a few years. Barriers were the norm during that time._ She had to think of something. She needed to get to know the guys before she shared anything about her past with them. She wanted to see where the thing between them was going not have them send her to a mental institution because she might be crazy.

"Back home. It's happened a few times."

George turned her towards him. "I thought you said you don't do magic in Japan?"

Fred turned around too and looked at her. The question was in his eyes as well. Kagome looked down. She didn't want to lie to them. It twisted something inside her just thinking about it, but she didn't want to tell them the truth yet. The connection they felt was strong but it was only as strong as the bond between them. They were connected, but still strangers. They hadn't even know each other more than a day. Not even a few hours really if you put the whole time together. It was almost a magical hour. Smiling at that thought Kagome looked back at the two. "I don't do magic at home." _At least not the kind you are thinking of and not in several hundred years._ "I can't explain why I walk through barriers yet, just that I can. When I …." She didn't know how to go on. She didn't want them to be hurt that she didn't trust them with everything but that is exactly what it was.

Fred looked at George and nodded. They too had things that they were not able to share with her. Maybe in the future but not now. Fred reached over and grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. He wanted to hold her and let her know through touch that he was there for her. That George and him were there for her when she was ready. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. She could feel through his arms what he was trying to convey to her. And she was happy. She knew that the feelings the three of them shared were special and strong. Very, very strong. She also knew that in the future when she was depressed about the past she would have to share with these two men what happened to her and let them help her with her grieving.

A clearing of a throat alerted to the two that there was another standing to the side. Kagome giggled as she turned around in Fred's arms and grabbed George bringing him in for a fierce hug. She hugged him so tight and felt his arms wrap around her too. Both men had her sandwiched between them. Thinking about that Kagome started to blush and wiggled her way out of the hug that they were all participating in. She looked up when she felt the guys tighten their arms around her. She could feel something rubbing against her backside. She started to feel a warmth pooling in her stomach. Wiggling a bit forward she could feel the same thing in front of her. Kagome was blushing so hard she thought she would burst.

The intense feelings that coursed through her and travelled down to her center made her rub her legs together. She could feel herself become aroused standing where she was. And all contact points between Fred and George and herself intensified. It was like a surge of heat travelled between them. She softly moaned as she leaned back against Fred. Her eyes were closed but she could hear the guys' breath catch as they too felt the heat. They stepped closer as if trying to walk inside of her. She felt a hand touch her ear and all thoughts stopped as she focused on that one point. Her breath caught as she waited to see what would happen next. A ghost of a breath coasted over her ear before she felt teeth sink into her flesh. She couldn't stop herself, she moaned. A soft and slow sound that rose from deep within her. She then focused on the set of hands that were slowly traveling up and down her sides. The languid movement of the hands had her melting. She didn't think she could stand any more. Her legs gave out just as a knee pushed out to hold her up, but not before touching her core and causing the slow burning embers of her desire to burst into flames.

"Ah." She groaned putting her weight on the knee that was holding her up. She could feel how wet she was. She could feel it slowly seep into the pant leg between hers. And even though there was a twinge of embarrassment, the feelings that she felt, which she had never felt before took over her mind and focused on one thing and one thing only. To feel more of it, and fast.

**Bang!**

The three of them stopped and looked to the mouth of the alley. The guys stepped in front of Kagome with their wands raised. It happened so fast that Kagome was still reeling from the movements. One moment they were getting to know each other really well and in the next moment the guys were in a battle stance protecting her. She looked towards the alley way as well. She was startled but not as startled as the guys. What were they into that they were jumping at noises? She watched as a little boy run by making the same noise with a toy of some sort. Most likely something from their own store. Straitening her clothing Kagome took in a breath and looked at the guys. She knew then that they too had stuff they weren't ready to share. Smiling she reached out both hands to them.

"Let's go get my stuff. It's getting late and I can't wait to see your place."

Fred looked at George and shrugged. Pocketing his wand her grabbed her hand as his brother grabbed her other.

"Let's get you home then."

.

.

**A.N. Hi there, Happy New Year! This was a bit rushed. I got lost in my thoughts and I also lost my notes and well. I am here. And here is where I am. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. Although remind yourself that I am not the greatest at editing and so I am very sure I didn't catch all my mistakes. Till next year.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

**You Complete Me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**.**

**.**

"Kagome, what kind of place is this?"

Fred slowly looked around the room, because that's all it was. A single room. It didn't have a sitting room, or its own bath, just a little room with a small window that looked out onto the side of the building next to it. Which was just as grey and drab as her room. There wasn't anything to show that she lived there. No personal effects, knick knacks, books, photos, nothing. There was a small sofa, a really ugly sofa that was patched and worn in spots. A table, single chair and a bed. There was a small spot in the corner where there was a hot plate, a kettle and a small box, presumualby the fridge.

"I don't think I would picture you living like… this?" George swept his arm out to encompass everything in view. "Are you sure you live here? Did we step into the wrong room?"

Kagome laughed as she walked over to her bed. She reached under the bed and grabbed her bag. Her big yellow backpack. She patted it lovingly before looking back at the guys.

"I don't really need much."

"Don't need much?" Fred asked. He walked over to couch and sat. Crossing his leg over his knee he leaned back as he looked at her. "I don't think I understand. I don't know a single woman who doesn't have something 'knick-knacky' to their name. You don't have anything!"

"I do." Kagome said as she started to pull things from the little closet in the back corner of the room by her bed. "I just haven't taken out anything."

"So you have something."

"I do."

"Where?" George started to reach for her back when she swatted his hand away. She tsked as she pulled her bag towards her and started to put her clothes in it.

"You can see it when we get to your house."

"Our house," Fred muttered as he headed to the window. He tried to lift it but it wouldn't move. He started to put his weight behind it when he felt another 'pop' and flew backwards. He could hear Kagome laughing behind him and just sat there stunned. _What happened? _He thought. Turning his head he watched as Kagome leaned over the bed clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha-what?"

"Are you okay? You kinda flew a little bit." Kagome tried to control her laugh, she had it down to a light snicker turning her head and trying to disguise it as a cough.

"What was that?"

"I should have told you. The window sticks. I don't know what Mr. Smith did when I asked him to fix it but I couldn't get it to budge. And afterwards I gave up. He told me not to mess with it that he would get to it in warmer weather."

"But what did he do?" Fred asked.

Giggling Kagome reached for his hand and pulled him up. Patting down his coat and his sides she adjusted a button and nodded.

"You are fine. Don't worry about it. Its not our problem anymore, right?" She looked up into his face. Looking down Fred couldn't control himself. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. As he pulled away he couldn't help the manly pride he felt when she looked down blushing. Looking over to George he smirked. George laughed.

"You need help with anything?" He started to reach into her closet when she swatted his hand. Leading him to the couch she forced him to sit next to George. Patting his knee, she walked back to the closet and continued to grab a few other things. It didn't take her long. She only brought a few outfits with her when she came. She didn't think she would have been here that long. She smiled as she tightened the strings on her bag. She looked to the guys sitting on the couch and smiled. Softly touching her lips she thought of all the things that happened to her since she first met them.

She had been in the country for just a short while before she stumbled upon their street and then their store. Who would have known that walking into that store would change her life? She was tired and frustrated before she decided to go back to their store. She was tired and her memories were slowly forcing their way back to the forefront of her mind. And while most of them were pleasant with a tinge of sadness, some were down right horrible. She could do without the blood and death that colored her nightmares. And him. She could definitely do without him taking such a big part of her nights. He tried to rule the world and failed. She wasn't going to let him take over her life. She hoped that with this move that he would now be taking just a small part instead of the lead in her dreams. She truly hoped so.

Taking a deep breath she gave the room one last look before throwing her bag onto her back. She strolled over to the couch, if you could call the few steps she took a stroll, and stopped to look at the guys, her guys and smiled. Reaching out she snagged their hands and pulled them up. They stumbled for a second surprised at the strength behind her pull.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see where you guys live."

"Where we live, Kagome. You live there too."

"Not yet I don't. But when I get there, then I too can call it home." Smiling at them both she stepped up and kissed both brothers on the cheeks and headed to the door.

"Lets go tell Mr. Smith that I'm checking out."

"Kagome. Was that really Mr. Smith?" Fred asked as he carried her bag down the street. They were heading to the nearest alley so they could apparate home. They weren't anywhere near Diagon Alley and he didn't want to walk with the weather dropping in temperature. Kagome didn't have that much on and he didn't want her getting any colder.

"What do you mean? Of course that was him." She answered as she briskly followed the guys. She was rubbing her hands together blowing on them. It was getting colder and she was starting to feel it. She felt a coat drape over her when she stopped.

"No. Put this back on." She started to take it off when George stopped her. Shaking his head, he held the coat around her.

"Your cold."

"So are you." She tried to get out of his grasp when he stopped her by tilting her chin up. Smiling at her, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "The faster you accept that I am not taking it back the faster we can head home. I'll be okay."

"But."

"No buts."

Grumbling under breath and in Japanese she trudged after them trying to keep up with their pace. They were taller and so their steps were long, but Kagome was able to keep up. Walking all over Japan looking for shards helped her with her stamina. Even though she hadn't done it in a while. It was invigorating to be going at such a brisk pace again.

"Here's a good spot." George said as he walked into the alley. Looking around he nodded to Fred before he wrapped himself around Kagome.

"Wha-?"

They apparated and were standing in their home when Kagome grabbed onto George fiercely. "What the hell was that?"

Chuckling Fred tossed her back on the couch and reached out and grabbed Kagome around the waist. Swinging her around he steadied her by grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against his body.

"Honey, your home." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It started slow and started to heat up. She was cold. Even with George's coat she felt like ice. But when he licked her bottom lip causing her to gasp he let his tongue slowly tangle with hers. He could feel the heat slowly coming to the surface of her skin as she stepped forward deepening the kiss.

Fred couldn't stop. He had one hand tangled in her soft raven hair and the other rubbing slow circles on her back. His hand was slowly rubbing its way down to her backside when he heard a throat being cleared. Looking up he smirked as he saw George standing not a hairs breath away. He watched as his brother tilted her head towards him and continue where he left off.

Kagome had her eyes closed. She was feeling so many things. First the warmth that coursed through her when Fred said, "Honey,your home." And then he kissed her. She had kissed before, but not like this. Not like this. She could feel her insides twist when she tilted her head back and was kissed again. Harder, firmer with more insistence. She wanted to crawl into the warmth and bask in it. She was. She was basking in the warmth of these two very hot looking guys. She pulled away just a bit and got a nip on her bottom lip. Smiling she slowly opened her eyes and looked at George.

"Tadaima."

**A.N. Happy New Year! Let me know what you think. Read and Review. :) **


End file.
